The cathode ray tube, shown in FIG. 1, is an exemplary color cathode ray tube having an envelope of an integration of funnel 10 with a neck 11 and a panel 20 formed with a cathodoluminescent screen 21 on the interior surface thereof, an electron gun 12 provided in the neck 11, a shadow mask 30 located in the interior space of the panel 20 in close adjacency to the screen 21, an inner magnetic shield 32 for enclosing a zone deflected from electron beams emitted from the electron gun 12, and a frame 31 suited for mounting both the shadow mask 30 and the inner magnetic shield 32 thereto, including a hook type spring 35 provided on the side wall thereof to be connected with a stud-like pin 23 partially embedded in the inner surface of the flange 22 of the panel 20.
Through the stud-like pin 22 and a hook type spring 35, the screen 21 is electrically connected with the shadow mask 30, the frame 31, and the inner magnetic shield 32.
A conductive coating 13 is formed on the inner surface of the funnel 10 to electrically contact with an anode button 15. That is, the conductive coating 13 is in electrical contact with both a retainer 14 extended from the electron gun 12 and a spring type contactor 33 secured to the frame 31, so that the anode button 15 provided on the funnel 10 brings electrical contact with them through the conductive coating 13. Thus, the electron gun 12, the cathodoluminescent screen 21, the shadow mask 30, the frame 31, and the inner magnetic shield 32 are electrically connected with the anode button 15.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-13787 has disclosed technique pertaining to an improved spring type clip suitable for simply securing the inner magnetic shield 32 to the frame 31, and a spring type contactor. And the above-mentioned spring type clip and contactor will be explained below.
The aforesaid inner magnetic shield 32 is attached to the frame 31 by means of a spring type clip 34, and at the same time, as depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3, an elongated plate spring type contactor 33 is also attached to the inner magnetic shield 32. The contactor 33 is formed with a "C" shaped contact portion at one end thereof for contacting with the conductive coating 13 of the funnel 10, and a securing portion with a square hole 333 at the other end thereof.
On the other hand, the spring type clip 34 is bent to form an `.OMEGA.` shaped configuration by using a metal strip, so that the clip 34 includes a triangle type head 341 for being resiliently inserted into the square holes 331, 321 and 333 respectively perforated on the frame 31, the inner magnetic shield 32 and the contactor 33, so that the head 341 is engaged with the edge of the hole 311 of the frame 31, and a pair of legs 342 and 342 abutting the edge of the hole 333 of the contactor 33.
Therefore, since the contactor 33 described above is attached together with the shield 32 to the frame 31, when the cathode ray tube is in operation, it functions as an electrically connecting means through which the residual electrons in the screen 21, the frame 31, and the shield 32 by-pass to a contact terminal of the actuating circuit of the tube by way of the anode button 15.
However, the above-mentioned cathode ray tubes have various designs and configurations of the spring type clips and contactors, so that they should be separately manufactured by different process. Consequently, the conventional cathode ray tubes accompany increase of the cost in both manufacturing the aforesaid two components and controlling the overall inventory of them.